


Ugly Rug and Cute Child

by kogilix



Series: Semana GOT7 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Mark Tuan não gosta de crianças, as vezes não gosta do colega de trabalho Im Jaebum também. Mas talvez uma exposição com tapetes fofos e uma companhia inusitada possa fazer ele mudar de ideia.





	Ugly Rug and Cute Child

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - markbum / palavra: tapete

Mark estava levemente incomodado com o dia de hoje, céus, ele acordou atrasado, pegou uma garoa fina que o fez ficar com a garganta imediatamente ruim. Quase deixou o celular cair na rua assim como o café que comprou no caminho para o museu, o café veio errado também.

O dia estava todo errado.

Chegou em seu escritório e viu a última pessoa que poderia o fazer o seu dia ficar pior. Im Jaebum, o curador do museu, ou melhor, o curador da exposição da Pérsia que iria se iniciar no próximo final de semana que estava dividindo o escritório momentaneamente por uma infiltração no segundo andar. Os dois já tinham tudo sua dose de veneno desde quando Jaebum chegou e dividir o espaço não ajudava em nada. Algo no moreno o deixava um pouco irritado demais, e isso parecia divertir Jaebum até demais.

"Noitada agitada Tuan?" A voz estava cheia de malícia e tinha aquele sorriso ladino que fazia o estômago de Mark se revirar.

"Não que seja do seu interesse, mas, não. Eu tive um problema vindo para cá, apenas." O loiro disse colocando o café em cima da mesa e tirando o casaco, sabia que estavam no inverno mas a corrida que teve que fazer foi o suficiente para deixar seu corpo quente. "E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar arrumando as coisas para sua estreia?"

Jaebum se permitiu a sorrir. "Já está tudo arrumado, Jackson está cuidando dos últimos detalhes."

"Hm" Mark não deu mais brecha para conversarem, apenas abriu seu computador e começou a responder e-mails urgentes e responder solicitações de entrevistas. Ele adorava sua função, o curador do acervo do museu era um trabalho incrível, podia trabalhar com arte e estar rodeado por grandes peças da história da arte. A sua equipe também era de outro mundo, todos sempre muito prestativos e organizados, diferente do moreno que sentava do outro lado de sua mesa.

Jaebum era um dos curadores que trazia exposições de outros museus e acervos para a capital. Muitas vezes ele não ficava por lá, sempre viajando e arrumando todos os trâmites de logística para que conseguissem todas as peças para os planejamentos que o dono do museu pedia. Por mais que Mark se incomodava com ele, não poderia mentir, ele era uma pessoa bem competente.

Mas igualmente irritante, e isso já deixava o loiro meio irritado.

"Mark, você vai ficar para a festa depois da estreia?" A voz grossa o tirou de seus pensamentos o fazendo deixar de lado o computador a sua frente para o encarar.

"Não sei, não curto muito essa parte de fazer a social. Provável que eu e Jinyoung vamos para algum lugar jantar."

"Jinyoung disse que tem um encontro no sábado, eu já falei com ele." O tom que ele usou não tinha nenhuma malícia dessa vez, mas sim um pouco de decepção talvez. "Eu vou precisar de uma ajuda e Jackson também não vai poder, ele ficou escalado para aquela obra interativa."

O loiro ponderou, não queria mesmo ficar na festa. Geralmente essas festas ficavam chatas depois das primeira duas horas, os convidados não eram os dos mais simpáticos e o público na verdade só queria aparecer em alguma revista que cobre esses eventos. Era muita conversa com pessoas desinteressantes.

"Posso ver se eu consigo. Mas não fique com suas esperanças altas, posso ficar ocupado de repente," Na verdade não poderia, sua agenda era organizada com uma semana de antecedência "Eu te aviso na sexta?"

Jaebum o encarou por um momento sem dizer nada, para então agradecer e sair da sala com a desculpa que iria pegar um café. Mark deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para as tarefas que estava fazendo, deveria ter pedido um café também o que havia trazido consigo não era o seu favorito e agora já estava frio.

Esse dia só tinha como melhorar.

(...)

Sábado chegou mais rápido que Mark gostaria, mas pelo menos ele sobreviveu a essa semana que foi incrivelmente mais difícil dos últimos tempos. A sua única esperança era aguentar essa festa e depois ir para casa poder relaxar assistindo filmes dos anos 80 com um balde de sorvete e uma pizza.

Jinyoung também havia dado um jeito de não ficar para a noite de estreia, então o que restou para o loiro era apenas ficar com os rapazes da equipe de Jaebum. Não que tivessem uma relação ruim mas não eram próximos. Aquele museu era bem mais complicado do que parecia.

A inauguração estava até que suportável, andando pela galeria pode ver alguns rostos conhecidos da imprensa, algumas personalidades da mídia, nada fora de comum quando inauguravam alguma exposição. No meio do salão alguns garçons passavam servindo taças de champanhe e pequenos aperitivos, Mark estava distraído com sua taça quando viu uma pessoa pequena demais para estar ali sair correndo para o museu adentro.

Mais que rapidamente foi atrás, mesmo que ele não fosse o curador da vez não podia que nada acontecesse naquela noite. A equipe de Jaebum estava fazendo um bom trabalho até agora, mas não custava ele ajudar também. Deixou sua taça na bandeja de um dos garçons que encontrou no caminho e foi atrás da pequena criança que viu.

Andando a passos largos a encontrou olhando para um dos quadros que ficavam na parte de trás do museu. Pode ver que era um rapaz, no máximo três anos, talvez quatro. E ele estava vestido bem demais para ser um intruso na festa.

"Você tá perdido?" Perguntou se aproximando da criança. O loiro pode ver que ele lembrava alguém, não vinha ninguém na cabeça apenas a sensação que ele era familiar. E uma coisa que Mark não gostava muito era lidar com crianças, a maioria delas geralmente eram um tanto descontroladas esperava que essa não fizesse escândalo e o escutasse. "Com quem você tava?"

"Eu vim com meu appa." A voz fina se fez presente. No fundo Mark estava achando ele uma graça, ainda mais o jeito que ele jogava o corpo de um lado para o outro em uma ação totalmente ansiosa, mas obviamente não iria falar isso em voz alta ainda mais porque alguém do museu poderia ver e por todos os meios ele não gostava de crianças. "Mas aí ele sumiu e eu decidi olhar as outras coisas."

Mark então suspirou. "Você quer ajuda para achar seu pai?"

"Não moço. Eu quero ver a parte dos animais, meu appa disse que eu tinha que ficar com ele vendo aqueles tapetes feios pendurados na parede, mas depois consegui convencer ele de deixar eu olhar as baleias e depois voltar, mas ai ele sumiu e eu decidi vir sozinho"

O mais velho não pode evitar e gargalhar com a fala do menino.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Yugyeom. E o seu?"

"O meu é Mark." Mark se aproximou para ajoelhar na frente do menino, "O que você me diz de eu te mostrar a área dos animais e depois vamos procurar seus pais?"

"Tudo bem!" Yugyeom pegou na mão do loiro e o encarou com os olhos arregalados esperando o próximo passo dos dois. Assim Mark começou a guiá-los para a secção dos animais marinhos, e por um momento ele agradeceu que não teria que ficar aguentando perguntas idiotas de pessoas que nem sabiam metade da história que tinha naqueles quadros e peças.

O caminho até chegaram na área de animais marinhos foi preenchido por uma pequena conversa que os dois meninos fizeram. Mark descobriu que o pai do garoto trabalha lá no museu, mas como ele era muito ocupado Yugyeom acabava ficando muito tempo com a mãe não que fosse ruim, mas ele gostava demais de ficar com ele.

Nas palavras do pequeno, os melhores waffles eram feitos pelo seu pai. Mark estava ganhando um apreço pelo pequeno, não iria negar, o jeito que ele era entusiasmado com as coisas que o loiro explicava o deixava muito feliz, ainda mais quando chegaram na exposição e Mark começou a dar todas as informações que havia juntado durante os anos trabalhando ali.

Por mais que não fosse a sua área principal, ele adorava ficar lendo sobre as peças que chegavam ali. A sua favorita era a estátua da baleia jubarte logo no meio da sala. A luz ambiente também era específica para criar o clima. Assim como da primeira vez que Mark colocou os pés ali, Yugyeom tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, ele ainda segurava a mão do mais velho mas agora o puxava para ver mais de perto a estátua da baleia.

"Nossa, ela é muito enorme." Yugyeom disse olhando pelo vidro de proteção

"Ela é linda, né?"

"Muito. Meu Appa costuma ler coisas sobre as baleias para mim, eu até tenho um ursinho de baleia mas meu appa não deixa eu levar ele por aí porque ele tem medo de eu perder e segundo ele ele foi bem caro."

A conversa breve entre eles seguiu por quase todas as peças expostas ali, Mark lhe apresentava algumas coisas e ele ainda completava com outras coisas, o pequeno havia impressionado Mark de um jeito que fazia tempo que não acontecia.

O som do telefone de Mark tocando foi o suficiente para o tirar do transe que entrou enquanto o pequeno explicava algo sobre dinossauros aquáticos. Ao olhar o visor viu o nome de Jaebum escrito, pensando no pior decidiu atender.

"Mark, onde você tá? Preciso da sua ajuda aqui." O tom de Jaebum era um desconhecido para o loiro. Ele estava um pouco desesperado, com medo até. "Não me diga que foi embora..."

"Não, eu to no museu ainda, apenas decidi andar para dar uma relaxada."

"Você pode voltar?"

Mark realmente não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, não iria negar a voz do outro lado da linha estava o deixando meio apreensivo.

"Por favor..."

"Tudo bem, já estou indo."

(...)

Mark voltou para a exposição principal ainda com a mão dada com a criança que agora parecia estar mais silenciosa, olhando para todos os adultos ali com certo fascínio. Não iria mentir, havia gostado da criança por mais que ele falasse sem parar sobre alguns animais e o jeito que ele gritava quando via de perto alguma das esculturas.

Viu que Jaebum estava olhando para todos os lados meio desesperado junto com Jackson igualmente preocupado ao seu lado, quando ele o viu junto com a criança se aproximou a passos largos.

"Yugyeom!"

"Appa"

Mark olhou os dois se abraçarem, não sabia que o outro tinha um filho. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"Appa?"

Jaebum pegou o pequeno no colo e encarou o loiro por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça e dizer mais tarde sussurrado. O loiro não entendeu mas não insistiu, a festa estava acabando de qualquer maneira logo iriam conversar sobre aquilo.

Os encerramentos ficaram obviamente da responsabilidade do loiro que ainda sem entender nada, agradeceu todos os convidados, falou um pouco mais com nomes importantes da imprensa e logo estava em seu escritório sentado frente-a-frente com um Jaebum visivelmente cansado e o som da respiração da criança deitada no sofá que tinham ali.

"Você tem um filho? E ainda trouxe ele para uma estreia?" Mark disse o encarando com certa surpresa e indignação.

"É, ele geralmente fica com a mãe dele ou com o Youngjae, mas hoje ele é o Jinyoung tinham um encontro e a mãe dele não podia... Não pude deixar ele sozinho."

Mark não entendeu mas ao ouvir ele falar com tanta afeição na voz do moreno fez algo diferente começar a fazer barulho dentro do peito.

"Mas você tem um filho?"

"Ele não era planejado, um amor de verão e quando vimos ele já estava na nossa vida. Eu e a mãe dele não estamos juntos, se é isso que você quer saber."

Não queria, mas gostou de saber isso ainda mais depois de uma conversa que teve com Yugyeom sobre Jaebum falar sobre ele enquanto eles jantavam.

Os dois se olharam por um momento, até que Mark se levantou e vou até o menino deitado, "Ele é uma criança interessante, parece você..." O loiro então foi em direção as suas coisas colocadas na cadeira em frente ao seu computador. "Esta tarde e é melhor para você e ele irem descansar. Se quiser eu dou uma carona para vocês..."

Jaebum não respondeu de imediato, o loiro nunca havia sido tão gentil com ele, mas não iria negar que gostou.

"Deixa eu pegar minhas coisas então."

(...)

Jaebum tinha trocado o filho para os pijamas favoritos dele com várias imagens de tubarões. Não havia sido uma tarefa fácil fazer ele tomar banho e colaborar com as coisas mas no fim deu tudo certo e agora ele estava deitado na cama quase dormindo novamente.

"Appa..." O moreno tirou o cabelo da cara dele como se pedisse para ele continuar falando. "Eu conheci o Mark, e ele é muito legal igual você me disse."

"É?"

"Uhum, você deveria chamar ele para jantar..." Jaebum suspiro.

"Não é assim que os adultos funcionam filho. Não posso chamar ele para jantar desse jeito."

"Pode sim, ele falou que seria legal sair com você uma vez."

Jaebum não acreditou no que o filho falou, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa ele já estava com os olhinhos fechado e com a respiração compassada. Balançando a cabeça o moreno se levantou e deixou o quarto para se sentar na sala em meio ao silêncio.

Tirou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem para a pessoa que havia tomado conta de seus pensamentos nos últimos tempos.

_Você topa um jantar amanhã?_

_Só se o Yug puder ir também._


End file.
